


Chrysopoeia

by toorunee



Series: Chrysopoeia verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many legends of alchemy that state the process of turning mundane metals into gold begins the path to immortality.</p><p>The Philospher's Stone. The Elixir of Life.</p><p>Most believe it to be a philosophical metaphor. Some believe it to be truth.</p><p>Now, in the kingdom of Miyagi, the royal alchemists and their guardians will experience a turn of events that will test whether or not they believe the legend to be true. And if they can survive the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy, here we go!!  
> This is an idea that popped into my head while talking about Haikyuu and Fullmetal Alchemist, so yeahhh. Cue alchemy & political intrigue.
> 
> I'm thinking this fic will range from 30k-40k, and I'll try to post Chapter 2 by the end of January. After the second chapter I'll be able to work out a regular posting schedule so stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you to Haley for the initial chat, and thanks to both Haley and Celia for beta-ing. I love you both and hope you keep liking it <3
> 
> As always, comments help me make this more fun to read! So comment away!  
> (and they make me internally scream from joy so there's that too)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Skye

The air around the circle crackled as the power surged around the alchemists. Iwaizumi could feel the power in the air, the sheer raw energy, and he kept his eye on the back of Oikawa's head. His shoulders were squared as the five-pronged circle whipped tendrils of energy around each of the royal alchemists commanding their part. As guardian to a royal alchemist, it was Iwaizumi's job to ensure the physical safety of his lord so Oikawa could focus all of his attention on the transmutations. The other guardians stood behind each of their alchemists, and assistants from the Royal Academy of Shiratorizawa stood at intervals around the room taking notes and keeping an eye on the protective barriers that covered each of the walls that closed in the enormous space.  
  
"Hold strong! This one will be larger than the last, I can feel it!"  
  
The five in the circle braced themselves as yet another surge of energy pulsed out from the summoning circle. Nothing seemed to be pushing through the veil, and Iwaizumi could tell that all the guardians were on edge. A failed circle could mean the death of an alchemist, and these were the best the nation had to offer. A failure at their level would be more destructive than anything they have seen before.  
  
He looked over at Kuroo and saw the sweat beaded on his friend's forehead. Despite their intense training and unique bonds with their alchemists, it was no easy feat for a guardian to be so close to an alchemic circle of this magnitude. Yeah, definitely a bigger one than before.  
  
"Here we go! Steady yourselves!"  
  
Master Sugawara, one of the longest running Alchemy Masters since His Majesty King Wakatoshi took the throne, led the circle with his refreshing aura that always managed to hold together even the largest and most chaotic circles. From what Iwaizumi heard about his new apprentice, that talent was certainly being put to the test on a regular basis.  
  
The circle crackled with its last surge of energy, sending tendrils of power in eruptions towards the high ceiling; Iwaizumi braced himself as the air in the room blew outwards and pushed each of the guardians out to the walls. A rich purple glow filled the room, and the summoning finished. It was a calm end for something so powerful.  
  
"Did they do it?"  
  
Kuroo stood back up from where he had landed, only a few feet away from Iwaizumi. A moment of hush fell around the room. They both looked up to see all the alchemists still standing as the air cleared from all the energy that had filled the air during the transmutation. The purple glow still emitted from the center of the circle. Kuroo shrugged.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Master Sugawara sighed and took off his black outer robe as he stepped forward and placed it around the small girl who now sat in the center. Her eyes were a rich brown and her hair a bright blonde, but the color purple seemed to glow from her at every angle of bare skin that could be seen — she was definitely one of the Maidens. Iwaizumi watched as Sugawara leaned down to place himself at eye level with the Maiden, his body shaking just a little from exhaustion.  
  
"My dear, you must be tired. Come with me and we can show to where you'll be staying."  
  
The girl looked up at Suga and the purple seemed to collect in her eyes, changing their color altogether as she seemed to focus her power closer around her body. Her gaze pierced into each place of the room she looked to and Iwaizumi felt his skin crawl just like each of the other summonings.  
  
"You summoned me?"  
  
Sugawara nodded.  
  
"Yes, I led the circle. You'll be safe here."  
  
The girl looked at Suga before nodding and allowing him to help her stand. A collective sigh of relief came from most everyone in the room. All the alchemists relaxed, and Iwaizumi rushed to Oikawa as he seemed to stumble on his feet.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Oikawa giggled, giggled, as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his shoulders to steady him. The weight of Oikawa's body slumped quickly against Iwaizumi's body — a sensation that Iwaizumi knew well from all these years.  
  
"Don't scrunch your face like that Iwa-chan, it'll get stuck."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed as he recognized the early signs of energy exhaustion in Oikawa — he must have put most of his energy into the circle despite not being lead. No matter how many times he yelled and fussed over Oikawa...none of it was taken to heart. Hell, he would work himself to death if Iwaizumi wasn't around to watch him.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san, do you have a moment?"  
  
Iwaizumi grumbled as he looked up to Kageyama walking up to him, his guardian Hinata close behind him. How that small kid became a guardian was still a mystery to him, but Iwaizumi had bigger, more immediate, worries to handle as he could feel Oikawa lean even more weight on him and rest his head on his shoulder. It took most of Iwaizumi's control not to snap at the kid; it was probably on Sugawara's orders that he was even talking to them in the first place.  
  
"Make it quick, I've got an alchemist to get back to his chambers and he's getting heavy."  
  
Oikawa giggled, again, but this time it was muffled as he pressed his face more against Iwaizumi's shoulder. And the idiot wondered why they hadn't let him lead a circle yet — it was probably because he exhausted himself like this every time.  
  
"Um, Master Sugawara requests that everyone take two night's rest and then meet on the third day to debrief on the circle. It was more exhausting this time, he said."  
  
Iwaizumi took a quick survey of the room. One of the assistants was helping Bokuto keep Akaashi hydrated as the alchemist sat on one of the chairs that leaned against the wall. Kuroo had picked up Kenma and was carrying the small alchemist out of the room without much hesitation. The guards for Shiratorizawa had already come to collect Shirabu and his guardian, Goshiki. Even Master Sugawara stumbled as he walked with the newly summoned Maiden. A ring of Karasuno men had formed around them as Sawamura led them out, presumably to get the new Maiden settled in.  
  
"Hm, it looks like it was. Yahaba! Kyoutani! Come help me."  
  
Oikawa's apprentice pushed past Kageyama in order to check that Oikawa wasn't too exhausted to be moved and Kyoutani came to the other side of Oikawa with his face pinched tight. He didn't much care for Oikawa, but Kyoutani also respected Iwaizumi above anyone else so he reluctantly supported the other half of Oikawa's weight. Kageyama seemed to glare at Yahaba as the apprentice had pushed past him, but he bowed regardless and stiffly turned to walk away and rejoin the rest of Karasuno. Iwaizumi watched Hinata hop to follow Kageyama and he really wondered how that kid had passed the Tests.  
  
But then Oikawa was talking and his words began to slur together, so Iwaizumi upped the pace of their awkward little group and prayed to the gods that Oikawa wouldn't say anything too embarrassing this time.


	2. Time Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back!!!!
> 
> Without going into all the details, life basically sucker punched me a bit ;u; I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! The next chapter is halfway done so should be out within a week or two, and by then I'll have a more solid idea for a posting schedule~
> 
> As for everyone who left beautiful comments/kudos last chapter, thank you so much <3  
> I haven't had a chance to reply to all the comments, but I promise I will! You guys made me so happy, you have no idea.
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you as always to Haley and Celia who beta this monster of a piece <3 I love you both to pieces! And thanks to Iwa and Lilly who took a look at it too and helped motivate me to keep writing. I couldn't do this without my friends cheering me on.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Please let me know what you think or of anything you would like to see in the future!
> 
> \- Skye

Sunlight filtered through the translucent marble windows and lit the bedroom with a warm orange glow. The room itself stayed silent as a pair of rich brown eyes opened blearily to greet the morning.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe."  
  
The girl jolted where she lay and turned to the source of the unfamiliar voice. Her skin was extra sensitive to the silk sheets that shifted as she moved and the equally soft shift dress that covered her small frame. Purple began to glow and collect around her brown eyes.  
  
"Relax, you're among friends. There is nobody in this complex that will wish you harm."  
  
She blinked and the purple faded away. The woman who sat on the edge of the bed held out her hand and set a pendant on the silk blankets within the girl's reach.  
  
"I am Shimizu Kiyoko, an Elemental of Water. I was summoned by Master Sugawara just as you were."  
  
The girl sat stiffly as Kiyoko watched her, then she reached out to grasp the pendant. It was an intricately carved lotus with veins of purple amethyst woven through the edges of the petals. A similar pendant hung from Kiyoko's neck — a sphere carved with swirls of water currents lined with dark blue sapphire. She felt a hum of power rumble through her chest as she ran her fingers over the grooves of the pendant and the smallest trickle of memory came to life.  
  
"Hitoka."  
  
Kiyoko watched calmly.  
  
"Is that your name?"  
  
Hitoka nodded as she continued to run her fingers over the beautiful pendant.  
  
"I think so. It feels familiar."  
  
Kiyoko gave Hitoka a soft smile that glowed in the warm amber light.  
  
"More memories will come over time; it took two months before I remembered my name. Most people here will call you Kuu-sama, for your element, so don't let it stress you out."  
  
Hitoka looked away from the pendant and gave attention to the woman who sat on the bed with her. Kiyoko's skin was flawless, her eyes shone like a prstine crystal of the highest quality, and her black hair fell to her shoulders like a soft flow of water. Around her shoulders was a dark blue robe that fell to her knees, with a silk white dress underneath the shifted with a whoosh as Kiyoko moved. The atmosphere around her felt cool as a calm spring — it was rather relaxing.  
  
"Kiyoko-san, may I ask a question?"  
  
"You can ask as many as you need, Hitoka-chan."  
  
Hitoka felt her face heat up as Kiyoko smiled at her. It felt strange and yet so familiar...maybe who she was before had blushed a lot? That didn't seem very convenient.  
  
"Why are we here? Why did humans feel the need to summon us?"  
  
Kiyoko's eyes sparked with the power of oceans and storms that ripped coasts apart. Hitoka felt her chest swell with the powers of stars and the energy that flowed through the life that twinkled around them.  
  
"I do not know why King Wakatoshi commanded that we be summoned. They created the House of Maidens long before I was summoned, before the second tragedy of Fukurodani, and we reside here to hone our power. From what I have seen, they wish us to aid in bolstering their alchemical power and to fluff up their political status."  
  
Hitoka reached up to run her hand along the strands of blonde hair the fell short along her neck.  
  
"So we have been summoned to answer the whims of a King?"  
  
Kiyoko laughed softly. It sounded like a splash of cold water in the desert.  
  
"It's not so bad. You'll come to like the men of Karasuno who surround Master Sugawara. The other girls have been summoned by other Royal Alchemists, but we still work together."  
  
Hitoka looked back down at the pendant and felt the potential of it all sit heavy on her chest. The elemental power of Aether swelled throughout her being and thrummed under the skin of her new body. Kiyoko watched as Hitoka grasped for the words that felt just out of reach.  
  
"I...it feels strange, being here again. Like I was something before and now I'm that yet so much more."  
  
"Yes, it does feel like that."  
  
Kiyoko reached out and cupped Hitoka's hands around the lotus pendant.  
  
"They call us the Maidens because we are new. We are elementals who have joined with the soul of one who deserved anothe chance. A chance we shouldn't let go to waste."  
  
Hitoka sighed and felt tired. She felt the weight of the life she couldn't remember and the weight of the ancient power she possessed like a mountain pressing down on her chest.  
  
"I think I want to sleep."  
  
Another soft smile bloomed across Kiyoko's face. Hitoka could get used to them.  
  
"You'll need your sleep while your form adjusts to this realm. If you need anything, either I or one of the aides will come to check on you."  
  
Hitoka liked the sound of Kiyoko coming back, so she noddedand curled back up under the smooth sheets. A few moments passed before she felt the bed shift as Kiyoko stood to leave. The room was silent again once Kiyoko closed the door behind her, and Hitoka clutched the lotus pendant close to her chest as sleep fell over her.

### ***

 

Two days after the summoning, and Iwaizumi felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. Oikawa had done nothing but sleep. Iwaizumi had done nothing but sit there and watch.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san, you should go to the mess hall and stretch your legs. You've hardly left this room."  
  
Yahaba came to stand beside the chair that Iwaizumi had been stationed at nearly every moment the last two days. Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows together and continued to watch Oikawa sleep.  
  
"If he wakes up and I'm not here, he'll exhaust himself again."  
  
Yahaba sighed and pushed at Iwaizumi's shoulder. He didn't move, but it got Yahaba's point across.  
  
"And you'll be of no use to him if you're the exhausted one. Go eat, sleep some, and I'll be here with Kyoutani in the meantime. Consider it an order from Oikawa if you have to."  
  
Iwaizumi didn't budge and Yahaba nearly threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san, please work with me. Every time this happens I gain two more to look after, and I'm supposed to be the student!"  
  
Yahaba crossed his arms and kept his gaze level at Iwaizumi. They stayed like that for a few moments before Iwaizumi reached up to rub his face with both hands. Maybe he was being ridiculous.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get food. But then I'm coming back here to rest."  
  
Yahaba sighed and went back to restocking the various supply bins around Oikawa's room.  
  
"Close enough. Get going before I change my mind, Iwaizumi-san."  
  
Iwaizumi stood and tried not to wince as his joinys groaned at him for sitting so long. He was a trained warrior and his body was used to staying active.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san."  
  
Iwaizumi turned to look at Kyoutani as he closed the door to Oikawa's room behind him. The outer living room of Oikawa's suite stretched around them in surprising quiet. He had sworn the other men of Aobajosai would still be hanging around, but they probably got antsy as well.  
  
"Are you here to lecture me too?"  
  
Kyoutani's face scrunched up in his usual grumpy confusion.  
  
"No, Yahaba does that enough."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Kyoutani continued his grumpy stare, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed message.  
  
"One of the King's men dropped this off."  
  
Tied to the sealed message was a letter stamped with the Oikawa family seal. A letter from Oikawa's sister.  
  
"Thanks. Keep an eye on them for me."  
  
Kyoutani nodded and leaned back against the wall by the door. His neutral expression looked only minimally less grumpy than his actual grumpy expression, but Iwaizumi had learned years ago how to tell the difference.  
  
The letter weighed heavily in Iwaizumi's pocket as he tightened up the strap of his broadsword scabbard that laid across his back. To the mess hall, before Yahaba had a fit.

### ***

 

The morning light shone through the windows of the Karasuno quarters. The door to Suga's room stayed closed for once, bringing an uncommon quiet to the main room, and nobody wanted to face Daichi's wrath by opening it. Hinata sat on one of the workshop stools tucked into the corner of the main room, his legs swinging back and forth and his cheeks puffed out in denial as they barely grazed the ground.  
  
"Kageyama! This is boring! When can we do some fun stuff like spar?"  
  
Kageyama snapped his head over to glare at Hinata with eyes ready to murder. The rows of glasses surrounding his area on the workshop table clanked as he slammed his book down.  
  
"Dumbass! We don't have time for fun when the next summoning is around the corner! Besides, alchemists don't spar — that's what we have guardians for."  
  
Hinata puffed out his cheeks more. The barest twinge of emotion pricked in his chest, an anger so burning hot that he couldn't imagine it in full feeling, and Hinata was glad their new bond hadn't opened yet. Kageyama had issues.  
  
"It's not like you're going to be picked or anything."  
  
A vice grip landed on Hinata's head, and really he should have sensed Kageyama getting up.  
  
"Say that again, I dare you."  
  
"What's your problem?! Let go of me!"  
  
The two scuffled for a bit before each felt a hand grab the collar of their shirt and pull them apart. Ennoshita kept a firm grip as he moved them to separate chairs, then he stepped back to cross his arms.  
  
"Quiet down, both of you. Master Suga needs his sleep and Daichi will kick us all out if you two keep this up."  
  
Kageyama's expression soured at being told what to do by a guardian, probably still used to how the guardians at the alchemy academy remained seen yet not heard, but the young alchemist swallowed any harsh words he had in mind before turning back to his books.  
  
"Just keep him out of my hair. If it were up to me, I'd rather be an alchemist and guard myself than keep dealing with him."  
  
Hinata clenched his fists and stood again, only to be stopped by Ennoshita's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Then Tanaka will stay here while you work."  
  
Kageyama looked at the bald guardian who was showing off his new dragon markings that covered his back. Noya watched with awe as he compared them to the white scars that traveled up his arms, evidence of being struck by lightning as a child. Tanaka had been fully accepted into the Blood, the elite force of guardians, only a week before.  
  
"He'll do. I can at least trust him to do his job."  
  
Hinata boiled at this but Ennoshita gave him no time to respond as he was guided out of the main room and onto the courtyard that sat in the middle of the Karasuno quarters and opened up to the covered walkways that crossed over the palace grounds. The air was crisp with the beginnings of fall, and a few leaves crunched under Hinata's feet as he jumped around the cobblestone walkway in anger.  
  
"How can he just talk to me like that! I'm supposed to be his guardian! Doesn't he know how to be a decent person!"  
  
Ennoshita watched Hinata expel the excess energy from his indignation until the small guardian was slumped againstt he stone post that marked the entry gate to the Karasuno quarters from the rest of the covered walkways.  
  
"Give him time, Hinata. If anything, training with Master Suga should calm him down."  
  
Hinata crossed his arms as he slid down to the ground, his face scrunched up in irritation.  
  
"It's not fair. I've worked hard to get here too and he acts like I'm stupid."  
  
Ennoshita sat down beside Hinata and crossed his legs.  
  
"Be patient — you're both still young. Everyone here went through a lot of changes when they joined Karasuno, and the two of you have only just started. One day you'll look back and wonder why you ever doubted each other."  
  
Hinata pperked up and looked curiously at Ennoshita, his head tilted to the side.  
  
"Are you bonded, Ennoshita-san?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, um, no. But I've watched a lot of the process from being around Daichi and Master Suga! Even Asahi and Noya have taught me a lot."  
  
Hinata smiled, as if his irritation with Kageyama had simply disappeared, and Ennoshita wondered how exactly they were going to handle this kid...at times he was so wild like Tanaka or Noya, and yet there was this layer of inner sunshine that Ennoshita had yet to fully grasp. And they were supposed to be getting two more newbies within the week.  
  
Ennoshita sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's do some balance practive while Kageyama finishes up. It's not sparring, but I noticed you tend to trip up sometimes."  
  
Hinata perked up even further. It was like a second sun popped into the sky — maybe this kid would be the change Karasuno needed.  
  
"Okay, Ennoshita-san!"

### ***

 

The stone floors of the Miyagi Palace echoed sound as a pair of worn guardian boots scuffed against them. The servants darted away from the guardian's path as they went about their jobs. The enormous oak doors of the King's Quarters loomed before Tendou as he stepped up to the door and smirked at the two royal guards.  
  
"Okay boys, I'm back!"  
  
The guards remained unexpressive as they bowed to Tendou and opened the doors. Shiratorizawa men had no sense of humor, or at least the guards didn't. They opened the large solid doors, covered with the achievements of the king who built this palace long ago, and the King's Quarters beyond weren't any less ornate. Large tapestries of Shiratorizawa maroon adorned the white stone walls. The parts not covered were carved with ornate images of eagles and swans or bookcases that stretched from floor to ceiling. It gave the room the look of a looming study rather than any kind of sitting room.  
  
Reon stood behind the king's desk with his arms crossed, staring at Shirabu and Goshiki who both seemed at the edge of an outburst. Semi lounged on one of the stiff sofas across from the king's desk with a frown on his face to match the equally serious expression on the king himself. Ushijima Wakatoshi sat behind his desk ina grand chair of carved white oak and maroon cushions.  
  
"Why all the tense faces? You'd think somebody important died!"  
  
Ushijima turned to look at Tendou, his expression not changing. Of course, in all the years Tendou had served his king, it rarely did.  
  
"We've received word from my uncle that a suitable match for my sister has been found at court."  
  
Tendou shrugged.  
  
"Good for her! Gives her time to get to know the kid before they're whisked off into marriage! Now you don't have to worry about an heir."  
  
Ushijima's face remained neutral and serious, but Tendou could still see the tension in his shoulders. Even someone as unyielding and unwavering as Ushijima had things to worry about. Tendou made his way over to the king's desk and leaned on the edge.  
  
"Since when am I the one giving the lectures anyway? Reon, where's your usual pep talk!"  
  
Reon's face was tight with concern as he sighed.  
  
"We're concerned for the match that has been picked for Princess Yuzuki. No doubt Lady Ushijima has the best intentions for her daughter and the kingdom, but we cannot afford a power struggle with the witch hunts going on and the Dark Sisters running loose."  
  
Tendou shrugged.  
  
"As long as it's not one of the Nekoma boys or that guardian for Akaashi, I say we don't have much to worry about. Is it a foreign prince?"  
  
Semi piped up in irritation.  
  
"Stop guessing and take this seriously."  
  
"But guessing is my thing! Besides, who says I have to listen to you, Mr. Dip-dyed Hair?"  
  
Reon stepped forward as Semi seemed to bristle.  
  
"Enough, this conversation will get us nowhere. Kawanishi and I will be traveling to the White Court to bring our King's congratulations to his sister. In the meantime, I need Tendou and Semi to take over the personal king's guard. Yamagata is still in negotiations with the Chaos Workshop, so it may be a while before we see him. Lastly...Shirabu, Goshiki, you two will need to obey your king and position the Blood to be bonded in full ceremony."  
  
Tendou whistled as Reon spoke the last order, both Shirabu and Goshiki leaping to their feet. No wonder those two were so wound up.  
  
"You can't possibly expect me to work with someone so immature —"  
  
"I can be the best guardian ever without being attached to someone so —"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Reon slammed his hands down on the desk. Even Tendou jumped.  
  
"His Majesty understands why you both oppose the idea, but we have agreed that the two of you will be the best possible match for each other as the options are now. Shiratorizawa needs to be strong, and our Master Alchemist needs a guardian."  
  
Shirabu and Goshiki were both subdued, looking to Ushijima with the last shreads of hope. Ushijima looked back at them both with his naturally stiff posture, something Tendou remembered vividly about the previous king.  
  
"You two will help make Shiratorizawa strong."  
  
They both deflated, Goshiki flopping back onto the couch opposite of Semi and Shirabu narrowed his eyes for a moment before bowing to Ushijima.  
  
"As you command, my liege. But I do not like it."  
  
Tendou saw amusement twinkle in Ushijima's eyes, the only real indicator to any of his emotions.  
  
"We don't expect you to. You're both dismissed until the ceremony; you will need your rest."  
  
The sheer irritation that surged at Tendou through his bond with Semi made him cackle, knowing full well how terrible connection had been before they learned to ward it. This was going to be hilarious!

### ***

 

Iwaizumi sensed the moment that Oikawa woke up, like a spark of awareness across their bond, and it took most of his willpower to finish the sparring sessions he had ended up promising to the young royal guard recruits who approached him in the mess hall. Most of them were hoping to become royal knights, and Iwaizumi really couldn't say no to these kids who still had so much hope in their eyes.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san!"  
  
He looked up to see Kindaichi rushing over to him with Kunimi trailing behind. They'd probably been sent by Yahaba to find him once Oikawa woke up. Iwaizumi nodded to them and held up a finger for them to wait a moment as he finished up the current spar. The young ones around him watched in awe as he quickly disarmed the kid in front of him and swept his leg around to drop the kid to the ground. What were they even teaching these recruits?  
  
"You need to strengthen your stance, it'll go a long way with improving your skills. No form is efficient without a solid foundation."  
  
The kid nodded, still stunned, and the rest of the kids watched in awe as Iwaizumi turned to Kindaichi.  
  
"You lot would do good to observe and spar with some of the guardians still green around the ears, like Kindaichi. Much closer to your skill level but with training on a higher level than most of the guard schooling you've received. Kindaichi would be a good teacher."  
  
Kindaichi's ears were bright as tomatoes as the guard recruits looked at him, some with indignation and some with awe as he fumbled over his words to Iwaizumi.  
  
"Ah, um, Yahaba-san sent us to alert you that Master Oikawa is looking for you."  
  
Iwaizumi wiped his face with the edge of his shirt before dropping the training swords back on the rack and collecting up the equipment he had set aside.  
  
"I'm sure he's been whining to Yahaba this whole time too. You two go about your duties, I'll be up there soon."  
  
"Ah, uh, yes Iwaizumi-san!"  
  
Kindaichi bowed and scuffled away just as quick as he had come, clearly trying to avoid the stares now directed at him. Being a guardian, he'd have to learn to ignore the opinions of the royal guards very quickly.  
  
The scenery of the palace rushed by Iwaizumi's vision as he made his way back to the palace's west wing, where the tower stood that had been tbeir home eer since Oikawa first became a royal alchemist. Knowing the king since childhood had its perk, even if it had been more of a rivalry than a friendship.  
  
"Oh, good, you're back Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa has been whining so much that I almost sent Kyoutani out too."  
  
Iwaizumi ascended the last of the steps to the first level of Seijou tower, and he patted Yahaba on the shoulder.  
  
"Leave him to me for today — you've done plenty."  
  
Yahaba seemed to deflate in relief.  
  
"Good, cause he's been getting on the last of my nerves. Three years training under him still isn't enough sometimes...I honestly don't know how you manage him like you do."  
  
Iwaizumi shrugged.  
  
"Don't take him so seriously when he's like this; it's mostly for show anyway."  
  
Yahaba nodded and shifted the books in his hands to a better position as he went back to his own trek down the stairs. Kyoutani appeared from behind the door and nodded his head briefly to Iwaizumi before trailing after Yahaba. Good, that meant the tower would be empty...and he still had the letter for Oikawa to read. If it was about what Iwaizumi thought it was, then it was better to have just his own ears to hear.  
  
The stairs to the second level of the tower stood across the main room from the first floor entrance, and Iwaizumi took a deep breath to relax as he felt the anxiety pouring over the bond. Oikawa must have gotten it out of Yahaba that a letter had come.  
  
"Hey, Shittykawa! I'm coming in!"  
  
Iwaizumi heard a yelp from the other side of the second level door as he came up the steps and turned the knob. Damn busybody was probably trying to listen in on him talking to Yahaba.  
  
The door opened to Oikawa's room that doubled as his workshop, shelves lining the walls as high as the rolling ladder would reach before the vaulted ceiling stretched even further. The bed barely big enough for two was tucked away in the corner across from the door, and the window to the left overlooked the shopping district of the capital and gave a wonderful view of the stars when night fell. More times than not, Iwaizumi would come up to the room to see Oikawa either at the table buried in a pile of research or perched at the window with a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
Or, at times like this, he would find a bundle of quilts on the bed with a familiar head of brown wavy hairsticking out one end. He resisted the urge to kick the lump.  
  
"Oi, dumbass! What's with all this talk of you giving Yahaba a hard time!"  
  
A squeak came from the lump at the sound of Iwaizumi's broadsword hitting the floor, probably expecting a kick to match Iwaizumi's tone of voice. When the kick didn't come, Oikawa peeked his face out from under the blankets.  
  
"Iwa-chaaaan, I woke up and you weren't here! I thought you would wait until I woke up..."  
  
Iwaizumi's eyebrows pinched together and he crossed his arms, taking a seat on the chair he had left that morning.  
  
"The world doesn't stop while you sleep, Trashkawa. The rest of us have work to do."  
  
Oikawa pouted.  
  
"But you were here most of the time — I woke up after I felt you'd left."  
  
A quick pang of guilt shot through Iwaizumi's chest, and it filtered across the bond before he could mask it. Regardless, he kept his arms crossed and his face stern.  
  
"That still doesn't excuse you giving Yahaba a hard time. You're supposed to be his teacher, not his taskmaster."  
  
"I know, I know! I'll apologize to Shi-chan later. But first, I heard you have something for me?"  
  
Iwaizumi sighed and reached into his pocket, setting the letter on the bed. Oikawa wrestled with the blankets until he was sitting upright and they pooled in his lap. At some point he must have pulled off the sleeping shirt that Iwaizumi had dressed him in, and the guardian couldn't help but admire the view as Oikawa opened the letter.  
  
A few minutes passed as Oikawa read through the first couple pages of the letter, probably Takeru writing about his excitement to be at the White Court. It would be nice to see how the kid was doing, as Iwaizumi had been there for him just as much as Oikawa had. And then the shockwave of anger flooded across the bond, and Iwaizumi jolted forward as Oikawa's eyes blew wide and he tossed the letter to the front of the bed.  
  
"Hey, careful! We can't be losing any of these pages."  
  
Oikawa's hands were shaking and the look on his eyes bordered on the line between anger and madness.  
  
"How dare they involve him in this! How fucking dare they! I—"  
  
"Hey, hey, breathe."  
  
Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa on the bed and settled his hands on Oikawa's arms. Oikawa gripped the edge of his shirt with a vice grip as he took one shaky breath after another. The room itself was charged with so much energy that Iwaizumi prayed no alchemist would be walking by anytime soon.  
  
"Tooru, listen to me. Your sister knows what is happening, whatever the letter said, and you know as well as I do that she would never let harm come to her son. Takeru will be fine."  
  
Oikawa's breaths slowly steadied out as Iwaizumi rubbed his arms, and eventually they were sitting there in silence.  
  
"I....can I go back to bed for a while longer? I don't want to deal with it yet."  
  
Iwaizumi burned to know what the letter said to get Oikawa so worked up, to bring such a strong surge of protective instinct that burned brightly across their bond, but he nodded and stood back up to finish collecting the pages of the letter. He folded them and stored them back in his pocket before he shed the outer layers of his clothes next to the bed. Oikawa was bound to ask him to come lay down too.  
  
"....Hajime?"  
  
Sure enough, Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa still on the bed with a look that only he got to see. One of weakness.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Iwaizumi crawled into the bed, relaxing as Oikawa wrapped himself around Iwaizumi and their bare skin slid together, and soon they were a tangle of limbs and blankets. The letter would have to wait.

### ***

 

The end of the day came without much ceremony, and Kuroo stoked the fire in Kenma's bedchamber with slumped shoulders. He hadn't heard from Bokuto all day, and his duties to guard Kenma had kept him inside the past two days. It was making him restless.  
  
As if thinking about him had called out to Kenma, Kuroo finally felt the prick of awareness dart across their bond as Kenma's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kuroo stood up from the hearth and made his way over to the bed Kenma shared with him. The alchemist was covered in furs and quilts; he always got too cold when he was exhausted from a circle.  
  
"Just two days, a meeting hasn't been called yet."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"The circle worked — they have an aether elemental now."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Kuroo smirked and reached out to push the blanket down to reveal the rest of Kenma's face. His nose scrunched up at the movement, but Kenma was still too tired to complain further.  
  
"You know that only leaves one, right? I sure hope Akaashi knows what he is doing."  
  
Kenma sqirmed underneath the blankets, and Kuroo laid down behind him to wrap his arms around said bundle. Maybe he shouldn't have said that so soon after Kenma woke up.  
  
"Don't worry, none of the signal have been sent yet. We still have time."  
  
Kenma settled back down and Kuroo hummed softly to help him drift back to sleep. He at least hoped they would have more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spacenesswrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about this fic or Haikyuu in general, it would make my day <3
> 
> Also, would you all be interested in an update tag on my blog?

**Author's Note:**

> spacenesswrites.tumblr.com  
> Chat me up about Haikyuu~


End file.
